Nada Além
by Lara Bradley
Summary: Gina estava comprometida, naquele momento não existia nada além de sua missão, nada além da sua coragem para ajudar Harry, mas Gina não sabia que também não existiria para ela nada além de seu amor.
1. Chapter 1

Um - Única esperança 

Ninguém imaginaria que um Weasley pudesse estar em uma situação parecida. Quem diria que a filha mais nova da família, a pequena Gina, que todos sempre tentaram proteger e que ninguém nunca se interessou por saber se sabia se defender, estaria envolvida em algo desse tipo.

Não posso negar que estou com muito medo, afinal virar um Comensal da Morte não é exatamente meu programa de vida, principalmente vestida de homem e totalmente diferente do que sou, tendo que esconder meus sentimentos e ser mestre em Oclumência.

Mas consegui o que queria: entrar no lado inimigo de um jeito diferente de todos os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix, mesmo não sendo um deles.

"Aqui estão para servir o lorde das Trevas sem questionar, somente para purificar o mundo de trouxas e sangue-ruins, onde quer que estejam ou quem são. Nada é mais importante do que a lealdade perante o Lorde das Trevas, nada vem antes de seus desejos e vocês aqui estão para servi-lo e sua tão nobre causa. Agora a marca que mostrará quem são e seus atos...".

Nunca na minha vida me senti tão nervosa. Aquele homem nojento me tocando com aquela varinha onde eu seria marcada com um símbolo que mudaria minha vida e que só de olhar me arrepia, não gosto nem de lembrar. Essa marca que não pode me ajudar, só me matar. Aquele era o momento que eu esperava, mas não imaginava que seria tão dolorido e cruel.

"Agora só esperem ser chamados pra suas missões".

Todos saíram com uma dor dilacerante no braço e eu fiquei ali no covil da maldita cobra. Eu vou conseguir o que quero nada vai me impedir.

Nada.

Não sei o que é pior, ficar nesse covil ou voltar para aquele buraco de rato que agora chamo de casa.

Todos aqui vão festejar do jeito mais nojento possível hoje à noite, mas eu não consigo virar amiga desses comensais, cada um deles me dá vontade de vomitar, com suas idéias idiotas e seus atos repugnantes.

Quem eu realmente quero ver está escondido a três anos não se sabe onde com Voldemort. Não dão informações sobre ele ou qualquer coisa para iniciantes. Ser comensal da morte é como escalar uma montanha: tem que ir subindo-a, mas para conseguir chegar mais alto aqui é preciso torturar, matar e ignorar qualquer sentimento humano sendo como uma pedra imóvel e indecifrável.

Odeio estar longe de casa fingindo ser algo que não sou; um homem loiro, narigudo, esnobe, metido, irônico, mal e covarde.Odeio fingir ser Drew McAran, um covarde que morreu tentando fugir de ser um Comensal. Mas esse covarde foi minha única esperança para poder executar meu plano: me transformar em um comensal da morte ,ganhar confiança de Voldemort e conseguir ajudar Harry a vencer Voldemort e faze-lo pagar por toda dor que causou às pessoas que amo.

Nota da autora:Obrigada para todos aqueles que já chegaram ate aqui para ler muito obrigada,vocês estão ajudando uma "escritora" muito envergonhada a continuar a escrever suas maluquices.Para quem quiser não seria nada mal deixar um comentário falando o que achou?

Beijossssssssss.

Lara.


	2. Chapter 2

2 - Primeira Missão

Hoje em dia dormir já não me relaxa mais, meus sonhos são confusos e obscuros.

Durante o primeiro ano de guerra eu chorava todas as noites até cair no sono, até que em um desses dias eu decidi que faria algo para mudar aquela situação, para ajudar. A partir desse dia comecei a estudar feitiços, defesa contra as artes das trevas, herbologia, transfiguração, poções e oclumência sem parar em segredo.

Aos poucos fui bolando um plano para poder influenciar a guerra e por causa disso não choro antes de dormir, agora fico pensando em meu plano, vendo e revendo cada pedaço dele para ver se existe falhas. Penso em tudo que poderia estar dando errado e tudo que está dando certo. Agora as lágrimas só aparecem para aliviar a saudade e o medo que de vez em quando se manifestam.

A marca está ardendo, estou finalmente sendo chamada para minha primeira missão oficial como Comensal da Morte.

Acabo de aparatar no covil das cobras, não me parece uma grande missão estão aqui somente cinco comensais contando comigo.

Não acho que conheço todos os que estão aqui, me lembro dos dois enormes e barbudos, do que parece um rato, mas não consigo identificar esse de costas para mim, sozinho. Por que será que não vira de frente para os outros? Os outros comensais parecem saber quem é, mas isso não importa agora. Não agüento mais ficar quieta, preciso saber qual será a missão.

"Leicester, sabe qual será nossa missão?".

"Não me importa qual será McAran, só quero poder mostrar ao Lorde meu valor, matando todos os trouxas ao meu redor" O porco do Leicester ainda consegue dar uma risada nojenta falando isso.

"Como se você tivesse algum valor para mostrar ao mestre! Se ele quisesse macacos conseguiria no zoológico" O estranho finalmente se pronunciou. Que estranho, tenho certeza que conheço essa voz arrastada e sarcástica.

"Você bem sabe disso Malfoy, por que se ele precisar de um covarde sabe que tem que te procurar".

Malfoy? Draco Malfoy é o estranho comensal da morte, mas como...?

Como Malfoy está diferente! Agora que virou para nós, dá pra perceber que está mais alto do que eu lembrava, mais branco (se é que isso era possível), seus cabelos muito loiros estão mal cuidados e caindo em seus olhos mais cinzas que nunca. Parece que envelheceu dez anos.

Um feixe de luz saiu da varinha do Malfoy acertando em cheio Leicester, fazendo-o cair ridiculamente no chão, não posso deixar de rir de uma situação tão ridícula como essa!

"A missão será vocês acabarem com a família Stern. Estão causando muito trabalho ao Lorde, não deixem ninguém vivo. Aqui está o endereço Malfoy, agora vão todos e não voltem aqui até terem matado todos!".

O maldito comensal tinha que passar uma missão dessas?

Não sei se conseguirei matar uma família, como posso me desviar dessa? Tenho que encontra-los antes dos outros e manda-los para outro lugar onde ninguém os ache, tenho que tentar salva-los!

Desaparatamos em frente a uma casa muito bonita, escondida em uma rua deserta. Estou muito nervosa e com medo, não sei mesmo como farei isso.

"Ninguém pode ficar vivo, é o que o Lorde quer. Vamos". Como Malfoy pode ser tão insensível? Ele está preste a tirar a vida de alguém e age normalmente, como se não fosse nada.

Preciso correr, as luzes estão acesas, eles estão em casa.

Entro correndo na casa, não ligo para os outros comensais que ficaram no andar de baixo procurando-os. Não acho que conseguirei salvar quem está lá, mas pode ter alguém aqui em cima e preciso achar esse alguém logo para tentar ajudar. Só não sei como farei isso.

"Leiscester pare com isso mate-o logo" Malfoy acabou de falar isso, então eles os acharam.

"Não! Vocês não vão pegar minha filha!" Uma mulher gritou desesperada, a menina está aqui em cima, preciso acha-la logo!

"Procure agora essa criança!" Malfoy praticamente cuspiu essas palavras. Eles mataram o casal, deu para ouvir daqui.

"Mamãe..., Papai..." Um fio de voz está me mostrando que estou no caminho certo. Estou escutando bem a voz, parece vir do armário.

"Oi, vim te ajudar" Falo abrindo a porta do armário calmamente para não assusta-la, espero que minha voz esteja calma o bastante.

Surpreendo-me quando vejo uma linda menina de uns 10 anos, ruiva e sardenta como eu quando era criança, chorando e com grande medo.

"Ola, vim te ajudar. Faça silêncio, os homens maus não podem saber que você está aqui. Você sabe voar?". Tento parecer calma, mas não acho que estou sendo bem sucedida.

"S-s-se-sei" A menininha fala chorando, deixando meu coração cada vez mais apertado.

"Você tem alguma vassoura na casa?" Ela assentiu muito nervosamente com a cabeça. "Onde ela está?" Tremendo muito ela aponta para o quarto em frente que parece ser o quarto do casal.

Ando rapidamente para procurar a vassoura, os comensais parecem que vão subir e não tenho tempo a perder. Aponto minha varinha e penso "Accio vassoura" e a vassoura vem até mim.

Volto para a menininha e entrego a vassoura para ela, escancarando a janela do quarto e dando as instruções para ela saber o que fazer.

"Voe o mais rápido possível, tente ir para o Beco Diagonal. Lá procure uma loja chamada Gemialidades Weasley e seus donos Fred e Jorge, que são altos e ruivos como você, fale que a Gina mandou você procurá-los e conte sobre o que aconteceu aqui e sobre seus pais. Fale que precisa da ajuda deles e entregue essa moeda, mas fale isso somente para eles. Agora vá". Digo isso tudo muito rapidamente, quase jogando a moeda na pobre menininha e a levo para a janela.

"Seu nome é Gina?" A menininha pergunta me olhando nos olhos como se me visse claramente, me vendo por completo e me deixando vulnerável como não me sentia há muito tempo.

"Isso, Gina Weasley, mas isso não importa. Corra!".

"O meu é Melissa Stern, obrigada!" Me olhando com uma inocência e uma grande esperança a menina saiu voando como um anjo.

Com aquele olhar minha esperança se reergueu dos escombros onde estava escondida e parecendo ainda maior.

Os comensais subiram as escadas e eu usei minha varinha para arruinar esse adorável quarto onde todas as lembranças de Melissa Stern estão. Espero também acabar com as lembranças dessa noite e dar esperança a quem trouxe a minha de volta.

N/A: Aqui estou eu, de novo, muito feliz pelos comentários que ganhei. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ele acabou ficando melhor do que eu imaginava, principalmente porque não sabia como ia fazer a primeira missão da Gina.

Ainda não está do jeito que eu quero, mas estou chegando lá.

Não sei como a fic vai ficar agora porque as aulas vão voltar e eu vou ter que estudar bastante. Minha beta também só estuda, não sei se ela vai ter tempo para betar a fic.

Se alguém quiser ajudar, fique a vontade. Se quiser virar uma beta também seria bom. Obrigada para quem perdeu seu tempo lendo a fic e me deixou muitoooooooo feliz.

Agradecimentos: Sarah, minha amiga-irmã, que me ajuda e melhora tudo que eu escrevo e que sem eu não conseguiria estar escrevendo.

Comentários:

Bruhluna: Primeiro comentário da fic, fiquei emocionada! Obrigada, espero que a fic continue legal!!!!

Mary Campbol: Adorei seu comentário, Obrigada por falar que o capitulo está legal, eu também gostei, mas queria que ele fosse maior, pena não ter conseguido. Que elogio em comparar com o Dumbledore! Você falou que adorou a minha e eu adorei a sua fic que eu li, você escreve super bem. Espero que continue lendo e goste.

Sah Black: Nem precisa comentar né? Amo-te amiga.

Mais uma vez, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Beijosssssssssss.

Lara.

Nota da Beta intrometida: O que ela disse sobre eu estar ocupada com os estudos é verdade, mas eu vou continuar betando! - risos - Mesmo assim aceito ajuda, crítica e sugestões de quem quiser se manifestar.

Beijo grande,

Sah Black.


End file.
